Messed
by Padfoot4lfe
Summary: What happens to Hermione after her lifes gets turned up side down, who's going to be there for her? Much better then summie, R&R please!
1. Hello Malfoys

A/N: I DONT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THEN MY CHARACTERS

"I don't know anything at all and I'm somebody else,

It could take years to find you

It could take years to find myself

and I don't need to hear your answer

I just need you to see

That I think it time to break down these walls that we throw up"

Sang a 15 year old Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger, now what can you say? Smart, a Witch , and um Smart, Fluffy hair, friends with Harry Potter, what else is there about her? Nothing right? See, the thing is people change. Especially when you see your parents get killed right in front of your eyes and you can't even do anything. She's not the same old preppy girl she use to be. She's now the black nail polish wearing, hair dying, black clothing wearing, type of girl. 

"Hermione, come down stairs for dinner." Yelled her foster mother, Jade Brown. She was in her mid 40s, red hair, that reminds Hermione for Ron to much. Ms. Brown was a pureblood, and very rich and known with all the wizards, pretty much like the Malfoy's, but she didn't hate muggle born and wasn't a death eater. She couldn't have kids of her own, because she never got married.

"Sure, I'm coming!" Hermione yelled back to her. Just before she left she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her black baggy pants with straps and chains with safe pins, and he Happy Bunny shirt that said " Wow you really are Ugly" , black eyeliner, black mascara, red eyes shadow, and black chipped nail polish. ' This is as good has its gunna get' she told her self has she walk out of her room, and down the cream colored hall with family pictures, she looked at them all before, but a new one caught her eyes, it was a guy man, no older then 6, he had one tooth in the front, she couldn't really make out the eye color or hair color, it was all black and white. Finally she got to the stair way and walked down. 

"Sorry I was late Jade." She said has she turned the conner in to the dining room, just to see Jade standing there in a dress. 

"Jade, since when did we have to get all dressy?" She said with a umm-ok kind of look on her face as we sat down. 

"No Herm, were going out, to my friends dinner party, go put on a dress." 

"Fine, I guess it a good thing I got that dress from the mall" She said has she walked back to her room, she opened her room and walked in to a gray room with posters of muggle bands, walked over to her dresser, and putted out a knee length black and pink dress. She re did her eye shadow to hot pink, put her black dyed hair in a mess bun and walked out of her room.

"So, Jade were are we going?"

"The Malfoy's"


	2. Going to the Manner

"The who?!?!" Yelled Hermione

"The Malfoy's, great people if I may tell you myself" 

"Great people?!?! Great huge gits if you ask me!!" 

"Now Hermione, you have don't have to like them, but Lucius is my friend since Hogwarts, and he's having a party for this 43 birthday, and I promised to go. So hurry up get your coat."

"But Lucius hates mud-"

"Now he knows that you live with me, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt a dear friend. He may be in Slytherine, but he is a very loyal man. "

"If I die, its your fault" Hermione said in an joking tone

She walked to the coat room, and took her black leather coat with pink piping, and a cross bone in pink on the back. Walked to the door, and let the cold of the air flush her cheeks to a reddish pink color. 

______

Draco's POV

"Draco, honey?"

"Yes mother?"

"The guest will be coming soon, but your fathers friend Jade, is coming in 10 minutes with her daughter. She's your age, you to make get along good."

'My father has friends, since when' Though Draco Malfoy, he was what you would call a surfer guy, beach blonde hair up to he's eyes, steel blue eyes that would melt any girl right there in the spot, and lets just say...milk does do a body good!!! ' Hope she hot!' What can you say he's a 15 year old guy. Just then the door bell rang.

_____

'Wow' Hermione though as she looked up that the Malfoy Manner. It was huge! Blue, with black shutter, and few windows from the ceiling to the floor, .

  
Jade rolled up the drive way and said, "Were here!" with a smile on her face. Herm and Jade walked up the paved drive way to the door, it had 'Here lives the, Malfoy's' in a green writing. Jade rang the bell and they heard a "No, Skooter. I got the door!" it was more then likely Lucius, and Hermione was right. There stood a old man, mid 40's. long beach blonde hair, he looked like a old version of Draco, or Draco a young version of him. 'Clones' though Hermione, which made her giggle a little and get a rude look from Lucius but soon Jade yelled out "Lucius!" and ran to hug her old friend 'Who in they're right mind would be friends with him?!' Herm asked herself. 

"Come in! Come in!" 

Herm and Jade walked in and put they're coats down and walked to what looked like a living room, with no TV. 

"Draco, I want you to met my friend" 

"Sure" 

"Granger!" He said with a look of disgust, but in he head, 'wow did he change!'

"Malfoy." She said coolly 

"Ah, you to know each other good. I want you to show her around the place now, she's staying with us for rest of the summer with us, while Jade's in American helping an old friend, who's very ill."

"But that's a whole bloody week!!" They both yelled

"well yes, so show her around."

"Fine, comma granger."

With that Herm got up and walked to the enter hall, 'What a great week this is going to be'


End file.
